


Pregnancy

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You're pregnant and Bo is insecure.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 27





	Pregnancy

Bo was surprisingly jealous of your pregnancy pillow. Not just because lately you spent more time spooning it instead of him, but because he kind of wanted to use it himself. It just seemed so comforting, forming around your entire body. It seemed very safe. But, if Bo was being fair, if either of you two deserved to feel safe and comforted it was you.

He never really thought that in-depth about pregnancy and babies, not until he managed to knock you up. Well, ‘managed’ wasn’t exactly the best word for the way Bo had gotten you pregnant, as he had very pointedly refused to wear condoms and never bothered to try to pull out during sex. Those things seemed very typically Bo, and the pregnancy hadn’t surprised you, but Bo had reacted as if pregnancy had never crossed his mind. 

Now, pregnancy was on Bo’s mind almost constantly. Every time he saw you, and saw your tummy straining against your clothes, the realization that you were making a baby hit him over and over again like a ton of bricks. 

Lately, you weren’t wearing your own clothes anymore. You had outgrown them, and Vincent had volunteered his art sweaters for you to wear instead, as they were soft and stretchy and the material didn’t irritate your skin. Apparently your skin had gotten more sensitive during pregnancy. Bo hated that he couldn’t provide his own clothes for you, considering it was his baby you were carrying, but he was vain by nature and his clothes tended to run a little tight. Useless to you.

It was more and more often lately that Bo felt useless around you. Every time he woke up to you throwing up in the bathroom, or when you could somehow smell something seemingly across town (this was another facet of pregnancy Bo didn’t know about – the oddly developed sense of smell), or when you complained that the skin stretched over your stomach felt tight, and hurt. He felt useless. The amount of things that he simply didn’t know could happen during pregnancy crushed him under their weight.

He was supposed to provide for you. And all he could do was stand around and watch Vincent and Lester and even the damn dog comfort you better than him as the entire Sinclair household went through your pregnancy together.

But now, in this moment, it was only the two of you, lying in bed. You snuggled up into your pregnancy pillow, another thing that you could rely on more than him, and him propped up against a couple pillows, some old war documentary on TV.

“Hey.” He said quietly, almost hoping that you were asleep.

“Hm?” You turned your head, offering him a sleepy smile. 

Bo paused. He didn’t want to admit he felt useless. He just wanted to not be useless anymore. But the fact of the matter was, was that he didn’t know how not to be useless. He wasn’t in tune enough with anyone else to just be able to read you and know what you needed. And there was no internet for him to read up on the subject. All he could do was swallow his pride.

“Do ya need anything?” He asked. It wasn’t a hard question to ask. It didn’t reveal his insecurities, or admit his shortcomings. It was a simple question that could have an answer as simple as getting you a glass of water.

You hummed tiredly, turning to face him, putting a hand on your stomach as you turned so as to not hurt yourself. “Actually, I’d really appreciate it if you rubbed lotion on my tummy. It’s so tight it almost itches.”

Bo grinned as you admitted something you needed so easily. He could do that. He could do you one better. “Wait right there.”

Rising from the bed, he ran from the room, confusing you, seeing as there was lotion in the bedroom. You sat there in confusion for a while, only getting more confused when he ran back in, panting as if he had just run across town.

“’S from my shop.” Bo held up a bottle of lotion with an aggressively masculine label. “Shit is industrial grade, for guys who work on cars.” Sitting back by your side, he lifted up your sweater and squirted the lotion into his hands. “For crazy cracked skin.”

“My hero.” You hummed, closing your eyes as Bo carefully worked the lotion onto the stretched skin of your tummy.

There was no way for you to know how much it meant for him to hear you say that. It was the first time in a long time he actually felt that he was taking care of you.


End file.
